Read My Lips
"Read My Lips" is the 59th episode of . Plot After a boxing match, the take is transported through the halls and instantly robbed by a trio of muggers. The muggers make a clean getaway by climbing an air vent then jumping into a getaway truck. They then go to their boss, Scarface, who claims they'll own the town. The gang goes on a crime spree leaving the police baffled. Later, Batman goes to talk to Commissioner Gordon about the spree. Gordon is concerned because the boss is too smart and all his plans easily evaded the police. He has only a video of the gang escaping. Batman takes it and leaves. The video shows the men escaping leaving a crime scene with masks and gloves so they cannot be identified. However, one tears his shirt revealing a tattoo. Using this tattoo, Batman identifies him as Charles “Rhino” Daly. Batman goes to interrogate Rhino but the police arrive before he gives any information. This is no problem, however, as Batman follows him to his hideout. Unaware of the fact that he's being followed, Rhino goes to his hideout and insists to see the boss. One of the thugs goes to get the boss, Scarface, after hearing that Batman is on the case. However, it is revealed that Scarface is actually a puppet. Batman is shocked, but keeps watching. Learning that Batman is on the case, Scarface decides that there is a squealer in the team. With this information he goes back to bed. The thugs talk amongst themselves letting the newest member know that the Ventriloquist is just hired help and Scarface is the real brain of the outfit. interrogates the Ventriloquist for info he doesn't have.]] That night, Batman searches the hideout and finds that Scarface is indeed just a puppet. During his search, he runs into the Ventriloquist and interrogates him. The Ventriloquist claims he knows nothing. Batman believes the Ventriloquist is playing dumb but Scarface wakes up and calls him in. Seeing how frightened the Ventriloquist is, Batman decides that he might not be acting and leaves after hiding a bug. Back at the Batcave, Batman plays back the voices of both the Ventriloquist and Scarface noting that even the computer is fooled into thinking that they're two different people. He deduces that the Ventriloquist suffers from multiple personality disorder and that he and Scarface are essentially two different people in one body. With this figured out, he decides to listen until Scarface reveals his plans. In his hideout, Scarface explains that there's a shipment of platinum being held on a luxury liner and his men are to take it. However, he feels that there will be a double cross from one of his men. He doesn't know who it is but he vows to kill him when he finds out. The thugs head out and make their way into the ship finding that Scarface was right. They help themselves to the precious metal bars but Batman arrives and attacks them. The fight is brief, however, as Rhino shoves a whole stack of metal bars onto Batman knocking him out. makes a new body for Scarface.]] Batman wakes up tied over a pit of dummies with exceedingly sharp fingernails. Scarface explains that the heist was a trap and he knew of Batman leaving the bug. Batman tells Scarface that he has inside help but he refuses to tell who it is. Scarface orders Batman killed, but Batman gives in and says that the Ventriloquist is the traitor. The Ventriloquist denies it but Batman starts using his own ventriloquism skills to make it sound like the Ventriloquist is insulting Scarface. Angered, Scarface orders the Ventriloquist to be killed but his thugs are worried that if they kill the Ventriloquist, they kill Scarface. Scarface decides he'll kill the Ventriloquist himself but Batman throws a batarang that cuts off his hand. The thugs then attack Batman, who has escaped but none of them are a match for him. Finally, one of the thugs grabs Scarface's gun and shoots at Batman but hits Scarface instead. This thug is knocked out by a batarang while the Ventriloquist cries over Scarface's punctured body. The Ventriloquist it taken to Arkham where he is given medication that the doctors believe has cured him of Scarface's personality. However, in secret, the Ventriloquist has been crafting a new body for Scarface. Continuity * Batman makes reference to his time studying with Zatara the Magcian. This was seen in the episode "Zatanna." Background Information Trivia * Some people noted the similarity between boxer Mad Dog Ted and a young Ted Grant (as seen on a photograph in "The Cat and the Canary"), but there is no indication these two characters are the same. Cast Uncredited Appearances * Dynamo Dave * Mad Dog Ted Quotes Category:Batman: The Animated Series episodes